


Z-World

by TheNoca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Romance, Apocalypse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, F/M, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealousy, Multi, Mutation, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Revenge, Sibling Incest, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Smoking, Survival Horror, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNoca/pseuds/TheNoca
Summary: An infection swept the world creating cannibalistic creatures from the citizens of the world. These creatures are classified as Zeds and they outnumber the humans immune to the infection 5 to 1.16 years into the infection, humanity was able to create a central government across 5 regions and enlist the remaining humans into small armies tasked to their own objective. Corey is a former Assault Team Captain and is now working as an Defense Team Captain. He receives news that his older brother was taken to the Midlands for questioning and punishment for abandoning their mission. However, Corey knew his brother would never turn his back on a mission. Corey knew something was up and went to discover himself.Corey and his 2 sisters now make a trip to the Midlands to get to the bottom of why their brother was taken to the Midlands. However, nobody has ever ventured to the Midlands and returned to tell the tale. This journey will be dangerous as Zeds are the least of their problems. Some remaining humans have decided to use unconventional ways of surviving. With bandits around every corner and massive horrdes of Zeds roaming around, this journey my break them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has story and setting explanation. A lot of setting explanation. The next few chapters will explain how their world works. It's kind of necessary to understand the terms used in the story obviously. I'll try not to do it too much and keep them at a minimal. I already covered the major terms used in the story. I hope all of you enjoy this story as I put a lot of thought into it. I spent an entire month trying to properly explain this story along with it's character build up. A lot of plot change went on through my drafts of this story and I went along with what's going on right now! I hope all of you enjoy this story along with my others! I'll be sure to update as much as I can. College comes first though!

_A world infested with the undead. The undead, the ones we call Zeds, outnumber humans 5 to 1. We are forced to relocate ourselves to different areas of the globe and create massive communities to house those who were fortunate enough to survive. However, I hardly believe those who are still alive would say that they're fortunate to be alive._

_I myself am one of them. I already believe that those who are gone are living somewhere better than where we are now. Even so, those who are still alive live in these communities hoping humanity can one day just fight back and claim back their home. Several know that won't be happening any time soon._

_However, the massive communities around the globe decided to create an army of scavengers that leaves the safety of the communities in order to scavenge for whatever food and other supplies they can retrieve._

_However, these small armies soon started to branch out into creating different teams that specialize in certain areas. So far, there are 4 different branches of our army. They are, as follows: Assaulters, Defenders, Recons, and Scavengers._

_The Assaulters are a massive group of survivors who go out and wipe out any of the undead that have conquered a mini-community to prevent it from going further and save any of those who managed to survive. Assaulters pack heavy in Zed armor and high-powered rifles along with other weapons. They are relied heavily on those who live within the communities to help extinguish the Zed menace._

_The Defenders are those who defend their respective communities and move out to help defend ones that see massive amounts of Zed activity in order to help reinforce the community. They usually sit along side watchtowers or walls along the side of the community to pick those who get too close. However, once any Zeds break through the walls or gates of a community, they are equipped with enough firepower to take them out or do what they can to buy time for the Assaulters._

_Recon teams are smaller teams, around 2-3, who explore a set perimeter around their respective communities whenever Zeds are spotted near the outskirts of the communities. They are only equipped with SMGs for light fire power. They usually don't wear any armor, or if they do, it's very light or not very effective against multiple Zeds. They're very useful to determine the distance or amount of Zeds near a community._

_The Scavengers pretty much speak for themselves. They go out in small groups of between 3-5 in order to retrieve whatever supplies from fallen communities. They're rarely used and when not used, they're put on teams with the Defenders. Scavengers pack light, only equipped with handguns and/or shotguns, they must pack lightly in order bring back as much as they can._

_However, where do I fall into all this? In fact, I haven't even properly introduced myself. My name is Corey. Well, last names have no meaning in this world anymore, so Corey is all you'll get. Anyway, I was with the Assaulters. However, their head commander treated it like a dictatorship. I didn't like his methods and I didn't like who he was as a person. I requested my leave regardless of being one of his top soldiers. I'd rather stay behind and defend the main community in the north and stay with my family... or what's left of it._

Corey sat along the wall of his community while peaking through a rifle scope. He saw single Zed roaming approximately 500 meters. One person was with him and it was his younger sister. She helped him determine the wind direction and the proximity of said target, "500 meters. Winds blowing NNW at 4 MPH. Are you going to take the shot?"

"No, it hasn't noticed the community. It's only a roaming Zed. Wouldn't be worth it, but we should report this. Maybe we can send a Recon team out to see if it's a straggler from a larger hoard."

"Corey, when do you think our big brother's Scavenger team will come back? It's been 4 days now."

"The community we lost is pretty far from here and it's a stronghold community. It'll be a while before they return."

_The type of community is based on its population, military power, and resources. Their names are as followed: Stronghold Communities, Populate Communities, Checkpoint Communities, and Resourceful Communities._

_I'll start with the Populate Communities. They are ones thast are primarily for those who have a large population. You may believe that strongholds may do that, but I'll get to it. Populate Communities have very minute protection and only have enough to defend smaller hordes of Zeds. They are the ones more prone to being overrun which is why they're within a close proximity from a Stronghold Community._

_Checkpoint Communities are obvious in their meaning. They're separate the path that leads to another community. Every community has a Checkpoint Community close by so that they can check on any survivors or soldiers that come through. They're rather small and are only equipped with a handful of living quarters and a medical bay to suture any of those injured._

_Resourceful Communities house crops, animals, and other supplies. These supplies are given to traders, merchants, and those who come from various communities to sell and/or distribute them to the denizens of their respective communities. They require the utmost protection, but lack in it due to most of its space being used for their animals, crops, and storage for other supplies. The only protection they have are from a handful of Defenders there._

_Lastly, Stronghold Communities are the hearts of each community listed. They are the ones that are responsible for the protection and distribution of supplies to and from each community. They are built like castles and have massive walls that have only 2 ways in. From the sky or the only gate in the entire stronghold. Defenders like myself sit along the walls of the stronghold to scout any Zed's and are to report any unordinary behavior near the stronghold._

_However, if a stronghold were to ever fall, it would eventually cause the other communities around it to fall. This can be prevented if nearby strongholds adopt said communities. However, this is extremely hard depending on the distance from the community and the stronghold attempting to adopt it. We recently had a stronghold fall not too long ago. No reports from the Scavenger and Recon team we sent out have returned on what could've taken them out, how many there were, and what direction they headed. My older brother is part of that Scavenger team and I'm not really worried about him, but his return is taking longer than anticipated._

"It's getting late Jo. Let's end our shift here for the night and rest up," Corey looked at his little sister who nodded.

_That's my little sister. She was born into this hell-hole world. She's only 14, but she's been hardened after our near-death experience just over a year ago. Most girls her age now would probably help their mothers at their shelters, but she chose to be my spotter for our shifts. She's not too versed in fighting, but her keen sight and intelligence prove to be extremely useful on these defense shifts. Although, she is trying to better herself in other firearms which makes me proud of her._

"How's about when we go home Jo, I cook us up some fried porkchops?"

"H-How? Where'd you get the stuff for it?"

"We've earned enough during our shifts so that I could get it from the trader. Luckily, I was able to pick up some sliced pork cutlets, flour, and some batter. It's been shimmering in the fridge so that it could have some flavor."

"No way!"

"Yeah, your big brother always gets his way. Come on, the quicker we get home, the quicker we can dine on some good pork," Corey placed his sniper in his locker while someone else was doing the same.

"Hey Corey, mind if I talk to you in a minute?" The person next to him questioned, "It's kind of important."

"Uh, I'll be back Jo," She nodded as the person brought him over somewhere private, "What is it Dom? What's going on?"

"We sent a recon out to the stronghold that fell, and they returned with news that your brother's group was nowhere to be seen."

"What?"

"I know. They said there were no tracks of them sighted anywhere. Almost like they vanished."

"That's weird. Are you sure they didn't leave any hints on where they were going or what happened to them?"

"Not to their knowledge. They said they'll go back out again tomorrow morning to investigate further."

"Alright, just fill me in on what they say," Dom nodded leaving Corey alone with his sister who was already worried about her brother and now Corey is forced to make a decision on whether or not he should tell her about the news of their brother's disappearance.

"Corey?" Jo softly asked, "What did Dom want?"

"He was just wondering how we were doing since our brother is out right now. I told him I'll handle everything," Corey wrapped his arm around Jo and playfully hug her, "I'll let nothing happen to you."

"I know you won't. But uh, how do you think big sis is doing in the South?"

_A little more information about the borders of each region in our new world. Well, we are part of the communities in the north. No special name is given, it's only called the North. It's the smallest region so far out of the others due to its smaller amount of land mass from the increasing Zed population._

_There's the Midlands, which is obvious by its name. It sits in between each other region. It's the largest and has the most strongholds along with the "Capitol" of the new world. It holds the most defenses and strongest firepower along with ample resources to supply its entire region. Some only hope that they had the courage to travel to the Midlands, but the distance from each region is much too far to journey to even attempt or dream of._

_The Southern Regions are known as the Badlands. Many bandits roam this area, so Zeds won't be the only problem you'll face while there. Not many communities are in this region as there is only one stronghold and one resourceful community. They are heavily defended from the bandits and Zeds. My sister is trying to rebuild the south since the previous commander became a bandit and caused the fall of it. This caused my sister to take control along with multiple other soldiers from every other region. I worry for her, but she's a strong-willed woman. If she ever needed help, she'll call for it._

_The East and West regions are generally known to everyone as the Sister Regions. They have a very specific trade route to each other and depend on each other's goods. Nobody knows what their trade route is, but we all know that it avoids Zeds easily and guarantees save travel for merchants and traders to and from the Sister Regions._

_Each serves their purpose to ensure humanity can survive, but the more and more people begin to wonder that if all this trouble keep us alive is worth it. In the end, everyone knows humanity is only delaying the inevitable. I thought about this as I prepared dinner..._

Corey looked over at his sister who was beside him helping cook by cutting vegetables and other side items for the porkchops they were having, "Are these thin enough?" Jo showed Corey a couple of carrot slices that were a little thick, but he nodded anyway, "Really?"

"Yeah, should be good enough. Set them over there on the plates and if you could, please place the asparagus in the pot over there."

"No problem," Jo picked up the asparagus from the sink and placed them in the boiling that sat in on the stove, "Hey, do you ever think you'll join the assault team again?"

Corey paused for a short moment before he continued what he was doing, "You know how I feel about the assault team. The last thing I want to do is serve someone who is only trying to make a name for themselves in a world that could give two shits."

"I know, but you were amazing! Your kill count were off the charts and you had such great leadership that nobody could match! I would always just be in awe when I hear some of the townswomen speak of your accomplishments. When everyone heard that you were leaving the assault team, they were shocked. Some started to hate you. Others started to think that it was the end of humanity. I just don't understand why you would leave..."

Corey took out the porkchops that were now sizzling from the oil on them. Corey placed them on the plates Jo had prepared and sighed, "Jo, there's just too much to talk about how the assault team worked. The assault team is almost like its own government with that man as the commander of it. You wouldn't understand..."

"I could... if you just let me hear you out," Jo walked over to Corey who was leaning on their dining table. She could tell he had a lot on his mind and wanted to comfort him.

"I...," Corey balled his hands into a fist while slightly banging them on the table, "just can't forgive that man for all that he's taken from me!" Corey punched the table, leaving a massive hole in it. He turned around and placed his hands on his head. Jo looked at him with worry as he started his tirade, "He took so many of my friends of away. He took those close to me. He turned those who were innocent into mindless zombies. Even more than the ones we're fighting!"

Corey slid along side the wall of their shack as he started pulling at his hair and grabbing his face, "He took my best friend, our uncles, aunts, and my girlfriend!" Jo placed her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Julia is... dead?"

_Julia was my girlfriend of 4 years before an event took her_ _away_ _from me..._

"She didn't die..., but 2 years ago. He sent a message to our stronghold requesting us to do an impossible task. That task was to eliminate a horde of over 2000. How can a small team of 7 assaulters without any backup take out all those zeds without a definite plan?! Including myself, there were only 3 survivors. We had to abandon my mission. Due to us abandoning it, someone had to receive punishment. Julia was forced to take the punishment due to her gender. She was taken to the Midlands and god knows what they did to her. My girlfriend was probably turned into a mindless, fuck-puppet for those in the Midlands!"

Corey soft groans of anger and sadness of him was being taken in by his sister. The melancholy Corey was feeling caused Jo to bring her brother in for a tight embrace, "Shush now Corey...," Jo softly uttered into his ear, "I'm still here for you. Don't you worry about a thing..."

Later that night, both Corey and Jo were now laying down in their only futon. Futons and bed were scarce, so most families were forced to sleep on only a few futons. Corey and Jo were forced to sleep on one futon that's supposed to fit Corey, Jo, and their brother. Corey faced his back at Jo who only stared at him from behind. Jo stared at his back and thought back to their first defense mission.

-14 months ago-

"We have a horde coming towards the wall!" Multiple people yelled. Corey ran out with his rifle in hand before his sister followed behind him. He looked behind and looked at her.

He bent down slightly and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Remember what I taught you. Just stand back and use this handgun if they get to close and flank me. Callout any you see getting too close."

"Got it."

Corey smiled and rubbed her head, "Alright listen up!" Corey began. A large platoon of defenders stood in front of him while he started to give orders, "Those zeds are gonna break through that gate at any time now. Our boys on the wall will provide what little cover they can offer. As for all of you, do not allow them to attack any of the citizens while they evacuate to the shelters. Remember, be conservative! Don't be too irrational!"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright, let's get going!"

Corey, his sister, and other defenders took position near the gate as it was about to be broken down, "Door at 20%!" A soldier yelled, "15%!" He continued. Everyone stood anticipating when the gate would break, "10%!" Each defender took their weapons off safety and Corey looked back at her sister who was visibly nervous about what was about to occur, "5%!" He smiled at her to reassure her as the gate broke, "Here they come!"

A large zed horde began storming pass the gate. Some tried to lunge at them, but they were quickly taken out before they even had a chance, "Keep the fire up! We have to hold out until our assault team returns!"

"Corey, above you!" Corey quickly aimed up as a zed jumped on top of him.

"Captain!"

"Corey!" One of the defenders were distracted when Corey was pounced on and got overwhelmed quickly.

Corey kicked off the zed and killed it instantly. He looked at the defender that as being killed and ripped apart alive and shook his head, "Everyone pull back and regroup!" Corey fired to offer some suppressing fire for the other defenders, but it wasn't enough as others began getting caught and killed as well, "Damn it! Jo, fall back to one of the shelters!"

"No! I'm staying here with you!"

"I can't allow that. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"But Corey!"

"No buts! Get...!" Before Corey could finish, a long, sharped, nailed zed jumped behind him.

"Corey!" Before he could even turn around, the zed clawed at his back, sending him into his sister, "Corey no!" Jo looked at Corey's back which now had 3 massive gashes, "Corey! Wake up please!" The zed moved over to them and was ready to strike again, "G-Get back!" Jo held up her handgun, but was too petrified with fear to do anything about it, "I-I'll fire!"

The zed scoffed and smacked the gun out of her hand. The zed got closer as Jo held her brother even harder as she prepared for the inevitable. The zed raised it's claws up and was about to strike the both of them, but before it could, its arm was shot off. It looked at its stub and turned around only for its head to be blown off and it fell lifeless on the ground

Jo looked up as her older brother's assault team, along with multiple other troops and helicopters arriving to stop the zed menace. The assault team and helicopters mowed down the invading zeds while Jo and Corey's brother ran over to them, "Jo! Is he fine?"

"I don't know. It went through his armor," Jo looked at Corey who was out and losing blood quickly, "What do we do?"

"Hm," Their brother looked behind them saying, "Williams!" One of the assault team members ran over to them while saluting, "Take my brother to the medical bay."

"Yes sir," The assault team member picked Corey up and took him to the medical bay.

Several hours later, both Jo and her older brother went to visit Corey. They entered the medical bay to see him sitting up with some gauze covering his torso, "Corey!" Jo ran over and hugged him with their brother following behind her.

"I almost screwed up. Everything could've went down the hill if you hadn't arrived...," Corey softly stated.

"Corey, it was your first major defense. There was no way you would've prevented that horde from getting far in the stronghold. We didn't lose any civies."

"How many defenders were lost?"

"We've only found 1 body that was relatively intact. How many were at ground level?"

"10..."

"I see..., that means we lost 4."

"It's my fault. I had us too close to the gate and I wasn't aware of my surroundings."

"Corey, there's no need to blame yourself. This horde was just poorly timed. The recon sent out there didn't deliver the right information."

"Still, the family of those that are dead are going to blame me. It was my job to make sure everyone lived to see another day. Now there are 4 families who will no longer see their beloved anymore..."

"Corey...," Jo softly started, "their family knew what they were getting into. They might be distraught at first, but they must understand the dangers of being on any of the teams."

"Still..."

"Corey," Their older brother sternly started, "if you want to show those men justice, you'll use their deaths as a way to make future defenses a lot more successful than this one. Our community relies on your defense team to prevent our home from falling. Don't let this one fail ruin you. Besides," Their brother joined Jo as he also hugged Corey, "we're glad you're safe..."

-Present Day-

Jo stared at Corey's back. Three massive scars on his back remind her every time they sleep that she could've lost Corey that time. Instinctively, she began to caress the scars, forcing Corey to wake up, "What the hell?" He turned around and looked at Jo, "What are you doing?"

"These scars... every time I see them I remember that day...," Corey stared at her and proceeded to face her, "You beat yourself up over it but the whole time... I keep thinking about what would've happened if our brother didn't show up..."

"Jo..."

"I could've lost you... and my own life. Still, I almost lost you. I don't know how I'd live if you... if you...," Jo soon felt Corey's rough, yet soothing hands touch her face, "Corey?"

"Stop that. You're 14 years old and a growing girl. The last thing I wanna see from you is tears."

"Still...," Jo tackled Corey for a hug, "without you... or our older brother... I would have nobody left...," Corey proceeded to embrace his younger sister while caressing her head, "I want the three of us to stay together while our sister is in the South. Please promise me Corey... no matter what... stay by my side..."

"I will... don't worry. I'll even marry if you'd like..."

"Let's not go that far Corey."

"I know..."

-The Next Day-

The siblings slept while embracing one another before they were awoken abruptly by loud, swift banging on their door, "Corey!" Corey stood up and walked over to the door, "Corey open up! It's about your brother!" Corey froze for a second before sprinting to the door and opened it to reveal Dom in front of him, "Corey!"

"What did they get on our brother?" Corey quickly asked. Jo joined him shortly grabbing onto his arm in defense, "What happened to him?"

"It came in as a report from the Midlands that your brother and his assault team abandoned their mission and were caught the other day."

"Abandoned...?"

"His team will be taken in for questioning this weekend. Their punishment will be ensued shortly after."

"No...," Corey softly stated, "No...," He repeated.

"Corey...," Jo tightly hugged his arm as she started to fear the worst for their older brother, "Our brother..."

"No!" He roared, "There's no way on this god-forsaken earth that his team would ever think about turning their back on a mission! That's not how he works! There's no fucking way!"

"Corey...," Jo softly uttered. Corey ripped away from her grasp and went into their back room, "Corey!"

"Corey!" Both Jo and Dom followed him to the room and peaked inside. They saw him kneeling beside a crate. An old, decrepit military cache. He opened it and took out a large military backpack, a light vest, a HK417, a few mags of ammo and other supplies, "Corey! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the Midlands."

"What?!" Both Jo and Dom exclaim, "No!"

"I don't have any other choice. That assault commander has already taken one person important from me. There's no way in hell that he'll take away another. I'm going to the Midlands to see the truth."

"Corey!" Jo yelled, "You can't go to the Midlands that's suicide!" Corey didn't listen as he walked passed them and proceeded to put on his equipment, "Corey listen to me!"

"Your sister is right. There's no guarantee that you'll even make past Zone 1."

_Once_ _you're_ _outside_ _the safety of a community, each area away from your community are called Zones. Each Zone vary based on zed activity, wildlife, or bandit camps._

_Zone 1 is the zone closest to the_ _community_ _. These_ _aren't_ _too exposed to zeds as zeds usually_ _don't_ _get past the other zones. However, this is where wildlife_ _thrive_ _most and hunters_ _go_ _out for life stock._

_Beyond that is Zone 2. This is where straggler Zeds move to when they break off from their horde. Both Zone 1 and 2 are within_ _viewing_ _distance_ _for snipers on the wall of a stronghold or other community_ _to_ _watch for Zed movement._

_Beyond Zone 1 and 2, Zone 3 lies separating Zone 2 and the Zed Zone. Zone 3 is the bridge between_ _where_ _a Zed horde will go. Since Zeds are led by Special Zeds, they follow them on an undetermined path past Zone 3._

_In Zone 3, we have multiple smaller units_ _bidden_ _to take out the_ _horse_ _leader. Doing this will cause the Zeds to be discombobulated and_ _this_ _is where the stragglers come from. Most of the Zeds usually move back to the Zed Zone to find a new horde leader._

_Zeds do tend to travel too_ _far_ _from their horde and travel into Zone 2 and 1. They usually_ _don't_ _survive_ _long as_ _we've_ _seen many straggler Zed bodies_ _decomposing_ _near the borderline_ _between_ _Zone 1 and 2._

_Zed Zone_ _speaks_ _for itself._ _It's_ _where the most Zed activity are at. Nobody has ever dared to_ _head_ _their as the amount of Zeds here are astronomically high and_ _holds_ _many dangers. Apart from just_ _normal_ _Zeds, there are special Zeds that lead these normal Zeds. Some begin to speculate that_ _these_ _Special Zeds still hold_ _some_ _of their human qualities, but_ _most_ _of_ _their_ _brain is Zed-like._

_However, my journey to the Midlands is the most dangerous journey to go on as a massive Zed_ _Zone_ _separates the_ _North_ _and the Midlands_

"I'll have to try," Corey was about to put on his vest, but Jo tackled him for a hug.

"No! No! No! I won't allow it! I don't want to lose you too Corey!"

"Jo..."

"I won't allow you to go out of our stronghold... without taking me with you..."

"Huh?!" Both Dom and Corey exclaimed, "Are you crazy?" Corey questioned.

"Yes, just as much as you. I care about our brother and after hearing about your situation with Julia and yourself, I just knew something was up. It was like the disappearance of our parents. Something isn't right in the chain of command, and I think it's time to uncover it."

"But Jo..."

"No buts," Jo smirked before shooting a bright smile at Corey, "Besides, I saw that cache before and I just knew what stupid thing you would do with it. So I decided to get...," Jo went over to their futon and moved it out the way. She proceeded to open a hidden compartment that had another small cache in it, "my own loadout," Jo took out a shotgun, a handgun along with a bulkier vest and a gloves along with a hat.

"Was the hat necessary?"

"It's just extra cosmetics. Besides, I'm going with you."

"But..."  
," Corey knew there was no arguing with her and sighed. He turned his glance at Dom and asked, "Dom, look, I need you to..."

"I got it. Don't worry.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back when we return."

"No problem. The real problem is you getting out. There's only two ways out of here. There's no way you're willing to repel down the wall to leave."

"I have that covered. Just tell everyone our situation and make sure none of the higher ups hear about it."

"Okay, be safe Corey."

"Don't worry," Corey looked over at his little sister who proceeded to get ready while he walked over to a phone in the corner, "Dom, I'll need you to keep our house safe while we're gone, okay?"

"I got it. Be safe," Dom left their house while Corey proceeded to look down at their phone and picked it up.

Corey typed some numbers and listened to the dial tone waiting on someone, "Come on pick up...," He heard someone pick up the phone and he asked, "Sis?"

"Corey, you don't normally call me. I'm usually the one to call. Is something wrong?" Corey's older sister asked.

"I know you must've heard about what happened to our brother, right?"

"I'm afraid so. It doesn't make sense. Did he mention anything about his mission to you Corey?"

"Not in the slightest. It just seemed like a normal assault mission. Then again, I don't know what normal means to that commander."

"Is that why you're calling me?"

"Partially. Sis, I'm going to the Midlands," The line fell silent before he continued, "Jo is forcing me to take her. I'm going to the Midlands and finding out the truth about not only our brother, but Julia as well."

"Corey..."

"Yes?"

"I'll join you."

"What?"

"I'll take a helicopter and meet you at the populate community south of your location."

"No sis, you don't have to. What about the South? You can't abandon your post. I'm already doing that now. I can't have our whole family on radar."

"That won't matter. Besides, it's an excuse to see the two of you again. Also, I'm in the East Region."

"Sis..."

"We won't negotiate. Head on out now. I'll know it'll take you some time to get there."

"But sis."

"You wouldn't go against my wishes now. Would you Corey?"

"Uh, sorry. We'll get going once we get our supplies together."

"Good, I'll see you then Corey. Please keep our sister safe."

"Yes, I will."

"Goodbye, I love you."

"Love you too," Corey turned around while Jo smiled at him and he smiled back, "Our first stop will be the closest Populate community. We'll stay there for a few days to plan our next stops."

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's get going."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several days into their expedition, Corey and his sister come across two of the 4 bandit groups. Jo also has in her mind a certain future along with something she will keep track of for quite some time.
> 
> What will happen on their encounter and what did Jo learn of while on this expedition.

Several days into their travels, they started run low on supplies. Their 1 week worth of supplies were quickly diminished due to Jo using most of them, "Corey, we need more supplies."

"We have no way to get any more. We're already on our path to the populate community. Still, I didn't think we'd run into small hordes of zeds. Something is just off with their movement."

"Yeah, almost like someone is guiding them. Not a big zed, but an actual person. Like they're directing towards a target."

"I wouldn't doubt it. However, I don't think they're out here..."

"You never know. They might be moving through the area," Jo looked over into the dense forest around them and sniffed, "Corey..."

"I smell it too...," Both of them hid in a nearby bush and peaked out. In the near distance, 4 zeds roamed aimlessly.

_Zeds usually differ based on what they look like. Whether based on how long they were zeds or how mutated they are. Zeds tend to mutate depending on who they were in their past lives or through physical evolution._

_Normal Zeds are fast, agile, and surprisingly athletic. They move as if they used to be free runners in their past lives. Although, they can't dodge too well since the only thing on their mind is to solely kill their primary target: Us. They can be downed regardless of how you do it. They're not your typical zombie as most modern day zombie movies tell you to destroy the to effectively kill them. A Zed is completely different as you can just kill however you need to, but a good shot to the head will always kill it regardless._

_There are also fresh Zeds. They're kinda of self-explanatory. They are Zeds who had just recently turned into Zeds. They are much smarter than you typical Zed as they still maintain most of their cognitive functions working for a short time. Fresh Zeds only last for about 48 hours of their initial first stage before they become a regular zed. They will proficiently dodge your bullets and lunge inhumanely. The best way to defeat them is to wait for them to lunge and take one good hit at that head. Before they can recover, finish them off._

_However, there is a rare stage in between a Fresh Zed and a Normal Zed. If they don't immediately turn into a normal zed, they will eventually create a cocoon around themselves and they will go through either a very quick mutation, or a mutation that may take months to complete. This will cause them to mutate into a Big Zed._

_Big Zeds are mutated zeds that have enhanced abilities. Whether that's pure power, speed, or something more on the side of a plasmid._

_Clawers are zeds that are like fresh zeds, but outclass them in all their abilities. They're the same ones that caused the same scars on my back. They're fast and are almost human, but more like a crazed human. They're easy to kill and the most common big zed. Their main way of attack are massive claws, hence their name. Their claws can cut through just about anything, even Heavy Zed Armor. It's best to kill them before they get too close._

_Infectors/Attractors work two different ways. They're different zeds but they look the same with slight differences in the substance they emanate. Their names also speak for themselves. Infectors emanate a toxic gas that instantly infects those who breath it in and turns them into a zed quickly. Their rather big and once shot, they explode that causes the gas to cover a small radius around them._

_Attractors attract zeds by releasing a certain aroma that brings zeds to their area. Also like the Infectors when they die, explode and release the same gas. This causes zeds to move solely to the area of the gas. Afterwards, they move onto their other instincts and that's killing humans unfortunate enough to be in the area._

_One Big Zed is one nobody in my community has ever seen before. No real name has been given as nobody as seen it before. This Zed is suppose to be built like a tank. They can destroy walls with ease and have strength that's almost inhuman and speed that doesn't seem normal for something of its size. I only hope I never come face to face with this... beast._

"It's either an infector or an attractor...," Corey silently stated.

"Maybe it's the remnants of a horde..."

"Possibly. We'll have to wait and see. Either one, it's best if we don't kill it..."

"Right, we'll have to make sure we let them by without any trouble."

_The awareness of zeds isn't exactly good. They usually aren't aware of their surroundings and lack the ability to pay attention around them. They're not too sensitive to smell or anything. Sound varies based on the zed. How they find their prey is through the beat of their heart. If a heartbeat gets too irregular either through fear or exhaustion._

_Once they feel that irregular heartbeat, they charge without a care in the world. It's something everyone had to get used to. Zeds are blind, so I assume they need to use their predatory instincts in order to seek out their prey._

"Keep your heart rate in check. Let's head on out," Corey and Jo moved on ahead towards the community."

However, as they moved, they still smelled the weird fragrance in the air, "The smell is still here. What's going on?" Corey peaked out from the bush and saw a group of bandits, "Bandits?" It was a large group of bandits that wore heavy Zed Armor along with hazmat suits. They pushed around a large wooden wagon that carried an Infector. It's mouth was taped shut along with its holes covered to prevent the gas from coming out, "They captured an Infector..."

"Bandits?"

"Yeah. They're Zed Worshipers..."

_There are different type of Bandit groups. Not just one major group. They're like Zeds. They're all over the place. As far as we know, there are only 4 larger known bandit groups. The one that just passed us are known as Zed Worshipers. They believe Zeds are our next leaders of our world. They worship them as if they're gods. Somehow, they can control zeds to follow their commands. Some find it impossible to do that, but there has been signs of Zeds helping humans. Although, those are only rumors. I have yet to see a Zed help out a human._

_Zed Worshipers aren't hostile to other humans. They're actually very passive in their actions. They believe that humans and Zeds can live together with Zeds serving as the higher ups of society. The only time they attack is when one of their "gods" are attacked. Their numbers are large as they have many followers._

_Another group is called The Way of Peace. This is derived from the religious cult that broke out in the Late Han Dynasty of China. They believe that the current society is dead and only believe their religious belief of following their leader Jiong Jiao. A Chinese Priest whose name resembles the modernized name of the leader of The Original Way of Peace, Zhang Jiao (Zhang Jue)._

_However, he doesn't have any siblings to represent Jue's brothers from that time and uses his 2 closest subordinates and calls them Bao and Liang to go with the sir names of both of Jue's brothers at the time. They pillage villages and raid Scavenger Teams. Their soldiers rely mostly on numbers rather than pure skill and equipment. Most of their soldiers are usually young teens or people who have nothing else to lose. They don't necessarily like Jiong's teachings, but they have nothing else to lose._

_However, like Jue, Jiong has learned the ways of dark magic. How this is even scientifically possible is beyond me. Although judging by our daily life now, I don't think it's anything to out of the ordinary. He can somehow heal his followers of all illnesses, create fire from nothing, and poison those he deem a threat to their future._ _He's dangerous due to his massive numbers. However, their raids on communities and others have been easily quelled._

_A 3rd bandit group is known as the Bludgeons. They rely on mostly brute force to get their way. They are the most bandit-like group. They kill, rape, kidnap, and pillage anything they can get anything they can get their hands on. They even go as far as performing underaged sex with some of the children they kidnap. It's juts out right horrible. However, this bandit is only residing in the Southern Region and their numbers have dwindled recently due to my older sister's actions to quell their raids._

_Due to their ways of fighting, they're easy to defeat. They only use bludgeons. They believe that those who aren't in their group should suffer for causing this, so they use blunt objects to inflict as much pain as they can. They blame many of us for causing this apocalypse. Their numbers are small, the smallest even before my sister started to take care of the problem in the Southern Region. They'll be gone before long._

_The last group is the most refined group and even more passive along being the most secretive group. They even more passive than the Zed Worshipers. This last group is called The Final Frontier. It's a really cheesy name, but they're more like a secret organization than a bandit group. They're very secretive as only a select number of people are allowed into their group._

_Nobody how they really knows what goes on with them. In fact, nobody even knows who the leader is. All we know, they're scattered throughout the world. Rumors say some of them even reside in the Midlands. I find that hard to believe, but what the hell. Whatever rumors people start is just that... rumors..._

"What do we do Corey?"

"We get out of here. They'll do whatever weird activities with that Zed. Let's go," However, just as they both turned to leave them be, Jo stepped on a twig that snapped loudly. The group of Zed Worshipers turned towards their position.

All but one of them pointed their guns at their position, but their leader stopped them, "Whoever is there. Please come out."

"Corey...," Jo turned to his brother for advice, but he was already standing up with his hands up, "Corey?"

"It's no use to remain hiding."

"But..."

"Just stand...," Jo, although hesitantly, stood up with her brother and held her hands up.

"State your name and occupation," The leader calmly asked.

"My name is Corey. I am traveling from the Northern Stronghold Community to the populate community several miles from here."

"Hm, may I ask your reason?"

"I believe I cannot disclose that information. It's a family matter."

"I understand. And what of your companion there?"

"She's my younger sister, Jo."

"I see. Can you explain why you were hiding?"

"We both could smell that Zed from our earlier position and hid to prevent ourselves from crossing the Zed. I didn't know it was yours."

"That is fine. We're just moving along. Please, continue on...," Before the leader could finish, a bullet came flying past them. All of them took cover behind the trees and got ready for a fire fight, "One of yours?"

"No. We left our stronghold in secret. Might be The Way of Peace..."

"Possibly. We just dodged some of them just a few hours ago...."

"I see..."

"Attack them! Take their belongings and kill them! This is for The Way of Peace," A Way of Peace member ordered, "This is for our great leader Jiong Jiao!"

"Crazy idiots...," Corey mumbled under his breath.

"Can we come to a short alliance Corey?"

"I guess. Better than fighting them on our own."

"Good. Check your ammo my brethren. Today, we work with our allies to stop this age-old cult."

"Corey, what's our plan?" Jo shakingly asked, "What's our role?"

"They obviously have snipers in those trees up there. No sun is beaming though the trees, so using the gleam from their scope is out of the question. For now, just figure out where the bullets are coming from. The Zed Worshipers will take care of the ground forces. We'll support them by taking out those snipers. Remember, we don't have a sufficient supply of ammo. So be conservative."

"Got it."

"Here they come. Corey, take out those snipers."

"We're already on it...," Corey looked at the trees above the ground forces for The Way of Peace and tried to determine the trajectory of the bullets flying towards them. However, due to his bad scouting skills, he couldn't determine the trajectory, "Jo, I'll have to rely on you to determine the bullet travel. Your scouting skills are better than mine. I'm countin' on you."

"Okay...," Jo took a deep breath and looked at the multiple bullets being fired from the trees. She analyzed them closely. How fast they traveled. The drop in the bullet and direction they came from, "I think I count 5 snipers..."

"You think or are you sure?"

"Uh..."

"Come on. If you don't properly confirm this information, we're as good as dead."

"U-Uh...," Jo took one more look and nodded, "6 snipers. 2 of them are positioned NNW at about 15 meters. Seems like smaller caliber snipers. 1 of them is positioned directly North around 95 meters. The rest are scattered around the NE about 10-20 meters," The leader of the Zed Worshipers looked on in slight amazement before continuing his fire on the ground forces.

"Got it," Corey aimed down and fired two quick bullets towards the NNW. In the distance, they heard one grunt followed by a fall, "That's one...," He fired three more shots with the same result, "Two snipers down...," He moved towards the one in the north and fired one precise shot. He waited a few seconds to find out if he had really made his shot.

Once nothing was coming from the north he nodded and continued on the ones in the NNW. All the while the leader looked on impressed at how well the siblings worked together, "Jo, assist them in taking out the ground forces. No use in relying on your shotgun. Just try and pin them down with your handgun."

"Right...," Jo did as her older brother said and helped out the Zed Worshipers.

"3 of you left...," He slowly squeezed the trigger, but before he could do so, a large group of Zeds came in to attack the The Way of Peace soldiers. This caused them to scatter as the zeds killed them, "Huh?" He saw behind the Zed Horde that more Zed Worshipers arrived as reinforcements, "Wow..."

"Retreat!" One of The Way of Peace members ordered. The ones still alive retreated as the Zed Worshipers held back the Zed horde and somehow ordered them to fall back as well. Those who were left behind were left to imagine what they would do to them.

Corey and Jo watched on to see how they would react to them and waited to see if they would execute them on the spot, or show them mercy by allowing them to join them. However, Corey only knew one way to show someone mercy. How the Zed Worshipers dealt with them didn't surprise Corey in the slightest.

"Please join us. We can help cleanse your mind of that ridiculous religious sect," The leader offered to them.

"But..."

"Look at how we can control Zeds. Bloodshed like this can be avoided if we just learn to understand the Zeds. We don't need to kill them and we need to prevent killing amongst ourselves. Please join us in creating a much more peaceful world where bloodshed will be a thing of the past."

"Corey look. He's not executing them. You look like you expected that."

"Yeah. You haven't been out of the stronghold. You've only heard of rumors of each known bandit group. The Zed Worshipers wish to see a world without bloodshed. They wish for peace between Zeds and humans. I know that's just impossible, but seeing as how they controlled those Zeds...," Corey fell silent before shaking his head, "No, there beliefs are just science fiction. Let's head on out Jo."

"But..."

"Let's go. We've done our job here. We have no more time to lose," Corey started to walk off but Jo stayed behind.

"Just one second," Jo ran over to the leader and smiled at him, "I think what you belief in is a future that should be realized. Some might think you're crazy for thinking Zeds and humans can live together, but after seeing your actions today, I don't think that future is all too impossible now."

"Thank you young one. I know some out there don't belief this reality-defying belief, but we all know that nothing is impossible if you just attempt it."

"Yes I see."

"Thank you young one. I wish the best of you and your brother. Please look after him. I sense something special in him. He might be the one to create this future. He may continue to deny it. In fact, here me out," The leader knelt in front of Jo and placed a hand on her shoulder. Corey watched on from a far with his hand on the trigger of his rifle, "From now until each of your final destinations, Corey will continue to deny this future 5 times each. On the final denial, he will soon realize that a future like this will be possible," Jo stood confused as the leader stood up, "Remember these words young one."

"Uh, I will. He will deny this future 5 times on our travels leading to each of our final destinations. I understand. Thank you!" Jo smiled before running back to her brother. Corey watched the leader. A hazmat suit was all he'll be able to remember. He doesn't know what he looks like, but for some reason, Corey felt as if he knew the person somehow.

"Let's go," Corey sternly ordered. Jo nodded and walked with her brother. She turned once again to wave them off, but something shocked her.

Corey turned around too and was just as shocked as his sister. The entire group of Zed Worshipers were now gone. It was as if they had just vanished into thin air. They looked around for any sign of them or the Zed horde. The pungent smell of the Infector was no longer in the air either, "Maybe this is..."

"Don't spout any nonsense they told you. Their future is ridiculous and just a crazy man's dream...," Corey didn't speak anymore as he continued walking.

Jo stared at her brother's back and nodded while softly saying, "5 times, you will deny a peaceful future... that's 1...," She jogged up to her brother to catch up to him and they were back onto the road to the populate community.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a hidden meaning behind the 5 denials and their final destination. It's not too hard to know the secret meaning once you really think about it. Just give it some thought and you will come to see that the concept on the 5 Denials will make a lot of sense. It's not a religious meaning. It's something I thought of on the spot. Also, I'm sorry for not updating this in over a month. I've had college to deal with and planning for this story takes some time. I want each information to be unique and offer a deep meaning on their world. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to deliver more!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally arriving at the community and reuniting with their sister, Corey and his older sister go out for a drink to help relieve some of the stress that was on Corey's shoulders. Also, their extremely close, incestuous relationship begins to show when they're alone together.
> 
> They also meet 2 new companions for their group and plans of traveling to the mountains to find someone who has actually gotten far into the Zed Zone and lived! However, news of their abandonment has gotten out and possible news of bounties on Corey and Jo are soon to come as the head officials in the Midlands almost act like they don't want them making it to the Midlands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just quick heads up, yes, there is heavy incest in this story between Corey and his two sister. I mean, it's in the tags. If you didn't notice them until now then here is your warning. I kinda wanted to head down this route with them to add some drama in future chapters. Especially surrounded around Corey and his older sister. Yes, I know Corey and Jo might be a main ship, but Corey and his older sister's relationship is a little more deep as explained in the chapter.
> 
> I just want to make sure everyone is okay with the tags as morals in this story are completely thrown out the window. I have Corey go on a little tangent about these types of abstract constructs. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy the chapter!

3 days after their encounter with the Zed Worshipers and the Way of Peace, the sun was setting and they had finally arrived at the populate community. Both Corey and Jo were extremely tired once they arrived. They arrived at the gate and were let in once Corey showed his badge, "Do you think words of us abandoning our station at the stronghold has gotten out?"

"It'll take some time for them to find out. Either way, you know we saw a helicopter 2 days ago. That means our sister is here now."

"Did she say where she would meet us?"

"She didn't specify. She just said she'll meet us here. I would assume she would be here in the courtyard."

"Corey! Jo!" Both of them turned around to see someone who resembled them. She had dark brown hair like them along with some of their same facial features, "It's so nice to see you!" She sprinted towards them and pulled them in for a massive hug, "It's been so long since I've seen the two of you! How many has it been? 3 or 4 years?"

"4 and a half Sophi...," Corey responded while gasping for air.

"There goes big sis. Always over the top with her hugs...," Jo did the same and smiled at Sophi.

"Oh, sorry," Their sister, now known as Sophi so far, responded, "Wow you two have grown. Especially you little sis. I hope our brothers have taken care of you and properly trained you."

"Yes and no," Jo responded, "I'm still trying to learn how to handle fire arms, but Corey has said my scouting is unmatched."

"Oh, I hope he's training you well. Anyway, I'm sure you two are exhausted. I already rented out a house for us to stay in for a week before we move out again."

"I understand. I'm sure Jo would love to take a nap right now."

"Yeah, I'd love one. Where is this house?" Both Corey and Sophi chuckled as Sophi led Jo to their house for the week.

Later that night, Corey was cleaning out his gun and checking his ammo. Sophi was rubbing Jo's head as she slept in the one family size futon they had, "I heard you both had to abandon your posts."

"I guess word gets out fast."

"No, just an assumption. Just wanted to see if I could freak you out. It's obvious you had to abandon it. This could be met with some dangerous consequences. Especially after hearing about our brother, you're still willing to try something as... dangerous as that?"

Corey didn't look at her as he stopped cleaning his gun, "Those in the midlands have already taken so much from me. My best friend, Julia... even our parents."

"I've heard about what happened to Julia. Even I don't know anything about it though. I'm sorry for her Corey," Sophi moved over to Corey and placed her arms around him from behind, "I know how much you loved her."

"The last thing I want them to do is take away more people I love. This is my own personal vendetta against that assault commander."

The room fell silent for a short minute before Sophi spoke up, "Hey Corey," Sophi started, "I want to take your mind off all of this."

"How?"

"The tavern is open tonight. While Jo is sleeping here, let's go have dinner and drinks tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's been so long since we've gone out. I want us to relive life before all the Zeds screwed it up..."

"Sophi, I was only 7 and you were 11 years old. When we did go out, everyone else was with us."

"No, I meant in the garden..."

_When we were younger, before the Zeds took over, Sophi and I would go through our garden and just travel around. Picking at flowers and nonsense. We'd spend hours sometimes just laying down in the massive grassy meadow just taking in the nature and fresh air. There's no way that can happen now._

"Well..."

"Come on, it'll help ease the stress on your shoulders."

Corey fell silent as he placed his gun down along with his cleaning supplies down and stood up, "I guess I could go for a drink or two."

"That's the spirit! Let's go!" Sophi dragged her younger brother out of the house towards the nearby tavern. Despite the weird vibe Sophi gave off, Corey felt at ease.

Once they arrived at the tavern, there was quite the line inside. There was also a certain pattern between each customer though, "They all look like...," Before he could finish his statement, Sophi wrapped her arm around Corey's arm, "Oh boy... should've known..."

"What? Nothing is wrong with this..."

"Obviously not anymore. In this world, rules and morals are the least of your problems."

"We need to have some fun tonight. We haven't done anything since I left for the south and I feel like the stress on your shoulders can be relieved if we just have a little fun."

"But Sophi..."

"Ah," Sophi placed her finger on Corey's lips and smiled, "not butts. Well, not yet anyway. Let's get going," Sophi dragged him inside and took a seat in a secluded corner of the tavern.

"Was it really necessary to be this far from everyone."

"Well, I don't want people to watch us flirt or anything..."

"You mean watch you flirt."

"You flirt too. Just... relax Corey," Sophi shot a flirtatious glance at Corey as he leaned back and looked behind him. He could see that some of the men around him glared at him, "Seems like you're disliked by them."

"People know you. They must want you and hate seeing a guy like me being with you."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Nothing better to confirm it than my little brother."

Corey sighed as he leaned forward again, "Well, most of the women nowadays just... aren't... how do I put this... good looking. Many of the women now has felt the effects of this world and I guess they lost their flare," Corey paused as he leaned back and stared his sister down, "Then there's you. A rare breed of woman who are presentable and allows men, or women if you're into that, to reminisce about the days before the zeds. You are known well as one of the most good looking women in the world. Even if you're in the south all the time, you're time here in the north caused multiple men and women gawk over your looks."

"Oh my, I hadn't known," Sophi smirked as she glanced at the men near them and took a hold of Corey's hand, "Well, you're the only person I'll allow to... defile my body."

"Don't put that context in my head."

"But we've done it a few times already."

_Just to inform you, yes, my older sister and I have had sex before. It was a weird night. We both got drunk and before we knew it, we were in the stronghold's hotel naked the next morning with a really bad hangover. I will add that I was underaged and performing an incestuous act such as that is unacceptable. However, in this world, morals is just a forgotten abstract construct. It's just like others like deities and even social media. All that is a thing of the past and the only abstract construct we have now are territories._

_With Zones and Regions, everything is just centered off those rather than morals and deities. Gods don't exist in this world to anyone. Unless you count the Way of Peace, but there aren't any gods anymore to the general population._

"Yeah but do you not feel anything awkward with it?"

"Not at all. Why would I when it's the one I love?"

"Sophi..."

"Hey," Behind them, a rather muscular man walked up to them in quite the heavy zed armor, "I'm sorry for being rude, but I overheard some men thinking about wanting to jump you young man."

"Oh?" Corey responded, "I kinda had that feeling when I'm sitting here with her."

"I understand. Look, if you're needing help fending them off, I won't hesitate to do so."

"We'll be fine. I've dealt with worse out in Zone 2."

"Oh, so you're what? An assaulter or?"

"Former assault team member. We're only staying here a week before we make a rather dangerous trip to the Midlands."

"Midlands?" The man grabbed a nearby seat and sat with them. Much to Sophi's dismay.

"Yeah. We think something is going on in the Midlands. They took my brother in for abandoning a mission which is something he would never do. It's not the only reason I'm doing this. I have my own personal vendettas to deal with in the Midlands."

"Is it only the two of you?"

"Well, herself and my other sister."

"She's also your sister?"

"Yes, I know how she looks when it comes to flirting and I can tell you now, it's all real."

"You say that as if it's embarrassing."

"Well, it's not normal to say the least."

"Nowadays, it is."

"True, but sometimes, she takes it too far and makes it feel awkward."

"I do not make it feel awkward...," Sophi softly pouted as she looked away, "Anyway, we'll do fine on our trip."

"Yeah, but until we reach the Zed Zone where the worst will be," Corey stated, "I've never even gotten close to the Zed Zone and it worries me every time I think about it."

"Nobody has never returned from the Zed Zone before."

"Actually," Sophi started, "there has been one person who has returned from the Zed Zone. However, they don't live in a community. They live in what used to be the Smokey Mountains. They reside there away from all society and I assume all Zeds."

"Really?" Corey asked.

"Yeah, they apparently tried to make it to the Midlands with a group, but their group fell just a few miles away from the Midlands. The experience traumatized them so badly that they moved and built a house in the mountains. They wanted nothing to do with zeds, bandits, or other humans."

"We need to find them."

"Now wait...."

"He's right," The man started, "If they got that far, they can learn from their mistakes and possibly provide some insight."

"But I doubt they would be very welcoming nor would they want to even leave their hut."

"They don't have to leave, right?" Corey questioned.

"I guess not, but..."

"If they can give us tips on how they got so close then we can learn how to bank off the mistake their group made."

"Corey..."

"Sir," Corey turned to the man and held his hand out, "how about you join us. Mind if I catch your name."

"Sure thing. I don't really give out my real name, so people just call me Coach."

"Coach?"

"Yeah, and you two?"

"Oh, I'm Corey and my sister here is Sophia, but I call her Sophi. We also have our younger sister sleeping at our rented house. She's Josie, but we call her Jo."

"Very nice to meet you both and I'm sure I'll enjoy meeting your younger sister as well. Also, when will the three of you make your trip out of here?"

"About a week. My younger sister and I just took a long trip from the northern stronghold and we're low on supplies and pretty tired," While he spoke, a waitress delivered them their drinks. Sophi had a bottle of Bud Light while Corey had a large mug of tequila and vodka mixed together into one. He shook it a little and sighed.

"I still don't know how you drink that...," Sophi wondered, "Those two tastes to me just don't go together."

"It does to me..."

"What is it?"

"Tequila mixed with vodka. Weird combination, but I'm a weird guy."

"That's quite... interesting."

"Yeah, but," Corey took one massive gulp and breathed heavily once he swallowed it with ease before hiccuping.

"Here we go..."

"It sure does give you a buzz..."

"Is he a lightweight?" Sophi nodded at Coach's answer and he chuckled. The waitress beside them interrupted with a soft smile, "Yes ma'am?"

"I couldn't help but overhear you talk about making a trip to the midlands but uh... may I come as well?"

"Huh?" Everyone looked at her in shock as she smiled.

"I'm sorry, but my name is Kat and I too wish to travel to the Midlands because my older sister was taken in there like your brother. I want to see why they did so and perhaps help someone else who has been wronged by the Midlands."

"Uh...," Sophi wanted to say something, but her already drunk brother responded.

"Sure thing. We'll have something in common once we arrive."

"Oh thank you. So you're leaving at the end of the week?"

"Yeah, be ready," Corey hiccuped as he finished off his drink. Once it was finished, the waiter placed small shot glass in front of him and looked at his sister.

"Make him drink this so his heavy buzz will go away."

"Uh... thanks," She didn't like the girl. Only because it was someone to get in the way of her relationship with her brother. She already one person to compete with and that was Jo.

"Well, it seems we have a team of 5 heading out later this week. We'll all meet at the entrance gate and we'll head out from there."

Once they finished their small meet with their new companions. Corey and Sophi were walking back to their house when Sophi stopped and pulled Corey into an abandoned house, "Sophi!"

"I wanted to do this while you're drunk, but I don't want to wait."

"Sophi, let's not do this now. We need to head back and rest."

"No, just tonight...," Sophi stared into Corey's eyes causing him to look away.

"Just once okay? After this, we focus on the Midlands and surviving."

"Got it."

"Okay... let me take the lead. Unlike last time...," And with that, Corey kissed Sophi fiercely and brought her to the ground while Jo sat at the desk her brother's gun was at cleaning both her own gun along with her brother's.

-Earlier-

"Haha," As soon as her older siblings left the shack, she hopped up, "I knew they would go out eventually. Now let's do some snooping and see what they're off doing," Jo quickly slipped her boots on and ran off to follow her older siblings.

She followed them until they arrived at the tavern, "Ah, getting drunk. That's just like them," However, almost immediately, she saw Sophi wrap her arm around Corey's, "Wait? What's going on?" She continued watching as Sophi got closer to Corey as they walked in, "Why is Sophi getting so close to Corey. It's kinda creepy."

Jo continued to follow them outside the tavern and listened in on them, "You flirt too. Just... relax Corey," Sophi shot a flirtatious glance at Corey and Jo caught all of this.

"Why is she flirting way so much. It doesn't look like she's faking it either...," Jo puffed her cheeks out as she turned face and walked off, "I see, she's trying to make herself look like the better sister and win him over."

Jo ran towards their house and walked inside towards the desk that had Corey's gun, "You can drink and do whatever you want to him sis. I'll do something that'll actually benefit us apart from seducing him. I'll prove to him I'm the better partner."

Later that midnight, Corey and Sophi both stepped out of the house a little messed up and smiling, "As always Corey, you're amazing."

"Remember what I said though," Corey started as he fixed up his shirt and chest rig, "this is the only time we're doing this until everything is done and dealt with."

"I know, but uh...," Sophi fixed her hair up and blushed, "May I get one more kiss?" Corey sighed as he moved in for a kiss on the cheek, but Sophi smashed her lips on Corey's and french kissed him. Corey pushed away with a look of disdain, "Sorry, I just had to do it once more..."

"What am I gonna do with you," Corey wrapped his arm around her and gave her a hug, "You're suppose to be the mature one and here you are acting like Jo."

"It's only when I'm with you though," Sophi hugged him back fiercely and smiled brightly.

"You two definitely seem close," Both of them turned towards the voice to see Coach, "Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"Oh, no don't worry. We were just about to head back to our rented house."

"I see, well, I'll be happy to accompany you both, but I'll need to speak to you Corey before you call it for the night."

"Sure thing. Let's go. I'm sure we would all like to get some sleep soon."

Once they arrived back at the house and Sophi was inside, Corey and Coach stood outside ready to discuss whatever Coach wanted to talk about. Before they did, both of them took out a cigarette and started smoking, "I didn't think someone like you smoked."

"It helps ease the stress. I hate the smell of marijuana and vapes and their juices can only last for so long. So smoking is the closest thing to both."

"I see. But uh, about our trip to the Midlands, do you think we could make a stop at the Resourceful Community close to here. The supplies here aren't plentiful. This community most of its supplies last week. It's low and can only provide for a few days. It should last us until the Resourceful Community, but I'm not certain."

"I was afraid this community didn't have enough. It's still recovering from a recent attack. We'll have to head there in order to get enough to make it to the Midlands or until the Checkpoint Community between here and Zone 2."

"I have a friend there that can supply us. She'll help us supply us perfectly for that trip."

"Will we have to bring her?"

"No, she said she's contempt with her life now. As long as we don't tell other people about you and Jo."

"Has word of our abandonment gone around?"

"I heard some higher ups say that they'll place a bounty on the both of you if you don't return to your station soon."

"And judging by what's happened to our brother and now that Sophi is with us, that bounty is sure to pay quite a bit of bottle caps."

"I heard it's not only bottle caps."

"What?"

"I heard they're also paying in meal tickets. You know those are hard to come by."

"They really don't want us making it to the Midlands..."

_Our way of currency here in Z-World is obviously very different. Dollars, Yen, Pounds, or Euros have no monetary value to them. People use bottle caps to pay for certain items. However, meal tickets guarantees your family a meal straight from the Midlands. The food there is like gold to us and the people their probably eat it everyday._

_Meal tickets are only given out once at the beginning of the year and they only give you a set amount based on how many are in your family and what your role is. Since it's my brother and Jo, we're given 5 meal tickets for the year. We use them only on the most important days. There might be a day where we need it, but we save it for our parent's anniversary, birthdays, or holidays._

_Yes, we may starve for days on end, but having a good meal while we celebrate a birthday or our parent's anniversary is very much worth it..._

"We'll need to head out sooner than a week than. Make sure you tell Kat so she can be ready whenever we need to."

"I understand," Both of them dropped their cigarettes and stomped on them, "Well, I guess this is it. We're a group until we reach the Midlands or even before."

"Yeah. I hope I made the right choice heading to the mountains..."

"I think you did. If that person there really got that far into the Zed Zone, then we may have a chance."

"I hope so..."

"Well, good night Corey. I'll see you when we move out."

"Same to you Coach...," Coach walked off leaving Corey alone to look up at the sky. Corey rolled up his right sleeve to reveal his mysterious tattoo. He woke up with it one day when he was younger. Before everything started. He also notice a number on his neck. Number 17 was the number.

He never understood what the number meant, but he knew it somehow connected to the Zeds. Somehow, both his tattoo and his neck number was connected to the Zeds. He looked around before sighing and walking back into the house to finally sleep after a very, very long week...


End file.
